


Spiderman

by Likasi



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, Song fic, 皮哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likasi/pseuds/Likasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic , inspired by Spider-man by Amp<br/>听歌开脑洞，几百字即兴, 渣文笔，见谅<br/>[字数统计在闹什么鬼233333</p><p>Summary:<br/>Peter立即打横抱住背过身从沙发上往后跳的Harry，无奈又宠溺的笑，Harry看着Peter的眼睛低低的笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman

Osborn宅子  
酒后

“So，Spiderman肯定有不少追随者，说来听听”Harry挑眉饶有兴趣的看着Peter。

“Harry” Peter一脸想着你我根本没在意这种事的表情。

“What？” Harry装无辜。站在沙发上学迷妹们的样子，“Oh look！It's Spiderman！”声音又细又高。

Harry唱spiderman给Peter听，站在沙发上，把细管蛇形落地灯掰成麦克风状。边唱边向Peter抛媚眼，学sexy妹子跳舞，比节奏慢一半的用胯部画着圈，用腿缠住落地灯，唱完最后蹦到Peter怀里。

Peter立即打横抱住背过身从沙发上往后跳的Harry，无奈又宠溺的笑，Harry看着Peter的眼睛低低的笑。顺其自然地Peter微微一低头便吻上Harry的唇，Harry咧嘴笑出声，胳膊勾住Peter的脖颈，Peter轻咬Harry的下唇，笑声随即变成一声低吟，微分开，看着Harry的眼睛，

“Teaser”

随即又吻回去，舌头沿着Harry的唇形轻扫，[激情果和龙舌兰混合的味道]，Harry手指在Peter的乱发里流连，头轻仰，微微张开嘴。Peter顺势将舌头探入Harry口中与Harry的舌头纠缠起来 [苹果和不知道叫什么的酒的味道whatever]


End file.
